


Witcher Timeline (cited to source)

by kirk_spock_in_the_impala (ryokoyuy)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: and books, and games, contains spoilers for the show, read with caution especially if you have only seen the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryokoyuy/pseuds/kirk_spock_in_the_impala
Summary: There seems to be a lot of confusion about the timeline in The Witcher (which is not helped by the original vagaries in the source), so I made a timeline where I list major events and cite to the source.  Some are rough dates because the best I have are relative dates from which to calculate, and other are explicitly cited.Use in your discretion.Note: where internal inconsistencies exist, book canon controls in this timeline
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Witcher Timeline (cited to source)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this disappoints anyone with a user subscription as it's not a new story, but this was my project for the day and I found it amazingly useful, so I wanted to share.
> 
> This is not an exhaustive list of events, but it contains the ones I found most important for my purposes.

1173 - Yennefer is born (she states she’s 94 in The Tower of Swallow, which is set in 1267)

Late 1170s - Geralt of Rivia is born (this is based on him being “nearly a century” old in the Witcher 3, which takes place in 1274)

Late 1180s - Yennefer enters Aretuza (there is no set date, but she is presumed to be an early teenager at the oldest)

Late 1210s - the Black Sun occurs, prompting the “Curse of the Black Sun” whereby 60 girls, born during the eclipse, are hunted down and either imprisoned or slaughtered (some, like Renfri and Eskel’s child surprise, Deirdre, escape) (The Witcher game; “Lesser Evil”)

1229 - Jaskier is born (Jaskier is 38 in The Tower of Swallow, which is set in 1267)

mid-1230s - Renfri encounters Geralt in Blaviken while hunting Stregobor. Geralt earns the title The Butcher of Blaviken (”Lesser Evil”; no set date is given for Blaviken, but Renfri is roughly 18 and was born in the late 1210s)

1237 - Pavetta is born; Duny saves Roegger of Ebbing’s life (Pavetta’s father) and is granted the Law of Surprise, giving him the right to Pavetta.

1247 - Geralt and Jaskier meet in Posada; encounter with Filavandrel at the Edge of the World. Jaskier 18 and Geralt is around 75 or so (his exact birthdate is unknown, but it is in the early 1170s)

1252 - Pavetta’s betrothal feast (she’s 15); Geralt is granted the Law of Surprise; Geralt breaks the curse on Duny (who is future-Emperor Emhyr in hiding) (Jaskier is 23, he’s known Geralt 5 years)

1252 - Geralt removes the striga’s curse for King Foltest of Temeria. The striga, henceforth Princess Adda the White, was born a striga in 1239 and terrorized the city for six years after emerging seven years after she “died” in the womb when her mother was murdered. (The Last Wish; the Witcher games)

1253 - Ciri is born on Beltane in Skellige

1257 - Pavetta dies in a shipwreck at Sedna Abyss; Duny (Emhyr) is presumed dead, but was in fact teleported away by the mage Vilgefortz to Ebbing (dependent state of Nilgaard). Vilgefortz was meant to transport Pavetta and Ciri away as well, but the plan went awry when Pavetta learned of Duny’s plans to bring them all to Nilfgaard, left Ciri with Calanthe in secret, and argued with Duny, ultimately being thrown overboard to her death. (The Witcher novels)

1257 - Emhyr becomes Emperor of Nilfgaard after overthrowing the Usurper (The Witcher novels)

~1257 - Jaskier and Geralt encounter both the djinn and Yennefer in Rinde (there is no exact date given for this in canon, but reference is made to it being about a decade after they met). (Jaskier is ~28) (”The Last Wish”; Netflix series)

1262 - Geralt rescues Ciri from Brokilon Forest after she flees from her betrothal to Prince Kistrin of Verden (from the “Sword of Destiny” short story; this is not shown in the Netflix show)

1262/1263 - The dragon hunt (also another event with no set date in canon, but we know it’s about six years after Geralt meets Yennefer and that it’s before the Slaughter of Cintra. (Jaskier is ~33-34)

1262 - 1263 - the First Nilfgaard-Nordling war. Ends with Nilfgaard’s defeat at Sodden Hill (The Witcher novels)

1263 - The Slaughter of Cintra and the Battle of Sodden Hill (”The Tower of Swallow”; The Blood of Elves)

1264 - Geralt encounters Yurga in Temeria and is gravely wounded. Yurga brings him on his cart across the Yaruga and to his home in Sodden. In the books, Geralt encounters Jaskier at the crossing of the Yaruga. This does not happen in the Netflix series. (”Something More” from Sword of Destiny)

1263-1264 - Ciri escapes Cintra, first spending two weeks wandering the forests before being taken in by druids for a month and then spending six months with Goldencheeks, Yurga’s wife, on their farm in Lower Sodden. (”Something More”)

1264 - Geralt and Ciri reunite on Yurga’s farm in Lower Sodden; they start to travel toward Kaer Morhen for Ciri’s safety and training (”Something More”)

1266 - After training at Kaer Morhen, in the spring of 1266, Ciri travels with Geralt and Triss (who came to teach her at Kaer Morhen that winter) to Ellander to continue her education at the Temple of Melitele (The Blood of Elves)

1267 - Yennefer takes Ciri from the Temple of Melitele to Aretuza to continue her education. But at a conference of mages in June 1267, there’s a coup, during which Ciri escapes through an unstable portal and is ejected in the Korath Desert (under Nilfgaardian control), after which she joins a group of bandits called The Rats under the pseudonym “Falka” (Time of Contempt)

1267-1268 - The Second Northern War; ends with the Peace of Cintra on April 2, 1268. Cintra is ceded to Nilfgaard. (Witcher novels (various))

1274 - Events of The Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt take place; Ciri is 21 and Geralt is “nearly a century”, as he says. (The Witcher 3 puts Ciri at 21; with her book birthdate of 1253, TW3 takes place in 1274)


End file.
